


Home Alone

by colasun



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 19:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: Lucifer is left alone at home. Alone with Trixie. Chloe had to go out of town and someone had to watch over the little terror. Question is: Who's watching over who?





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me again! If you liked the last one, I hope you'll like this one too! It's about Lucifer and Trixie alone at home. What can go wrong? Please enjoy! Thanks to my beta and friend OliviaBeckett!

He had a really good dream. Chloe was there, of course, he was wining and dining her. One thing led to another… 

With a grunt, he startled awake. The room was entirely dark and quiet, the stars were not shining to his entire chagrin. Hands were clutching at him, shaking at his shoulder with to little strength to be his woman, who was on a training course for promotion and would spend the night away from him. 

“Lucifer… Lucifer!”, Beatrice stage whispered. There was no one in this house except the two of them, so why was she trying to whisper? It couldn't have been so not to waken him, because now he was awake. Pried away from his precious fantasy. He huffed a “What?” over his shoulder and in her general direction. “Are you awake?” Did her voice quiver a bit? “I am now.” His tone probably wasn't all too friendly, because she took her hand back like he might bite if off otherwise. She mumbled a “Sorry” and hugged a stuffed animal to her chest. Looking tiny and sad and lost. Damn.

What is it, child? Tell me quickly before I change my mind.” She didn't need to be told twice, of course. “I had a nightmare.” Oh no. ‘Nightmare’ was a code for seeking comfort, normally from her mother. But her mother wasn't there. She left them alone together, told them ‘to be good’ and wasn't her smile a little bit evil? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. “You know they're just dreams, right? You shouldn't give them the power to scare you.” And maybe he was talking to often to his therapist. The child nodded her silent agreement but seemed to gather her courage to say something he already feels like he wasn't going to like it. 

“Can I sleep with you? Mommy always lets me sleep with her when I'm scared.” Wasn't he as good a prophet as Moses was? He didn't like the little one's suggestion one bit. “But I'm not your mother. How about I tuck you back in your own bed?” That would be better. After waiting for her to be fast asleep, he could return to his own dream. It was just beginning to get good when Beatrice had interrupted him. Again a pause followed. Pauses are no good. “I'd rather sleep with you. That is… if you don't mind?” It boggles his mind that she was even coming to him in the middle of the night when her mother wasn't there. Chloe was the parent, the comforter, the child-whisperer. “Can you keep your hands to yourself?” Eagerly she nodded and he gestured for her to come to her mother's side of the bed in defeat. But instead of going around the bed to the other side like any sensible person would, she climbed right over him instead. Flying limbs and all. Maybe the detective’s absence was good for something after all. Otherwise, his ribs may not have survived. 

Beatrice snuggled under the covers and Lucifer closed his eyes, not minding her presence all that much after a few minutes of silence. Just as he could feel the heaviness of sleep overcoming him, he felt something strange too and opened his eyes again. This just has to be a sick joke. “What are you doing?”, he asked the girl beside him. “I thought we had an agreement.” Beatrice smiled sweetly up at him. “My hands are not touching you.” No, they were not, but the rest of her tiny body was. Her head was laying on his torso. She was cuddling with him! With Chloe he could tolerate it, could even admit to like her close up and personal. But this was hardly the same! The child had closed her eyes and snuggled a little more into his embrace, sure that he wouldn't throw her out. And of course, that little bugger was right. Just an asshole would do something like that. Not even the devil himself was that cruel. With the thought that he could survive one night and Chloe would surely reward him for his efforts, he closed his eyes again and slept through the rest of the night without further interruption. 

Lucifer regretted his decision when morning came and little hands were touching him. Again. "You have to make me breakfast. Mommy's always making me breakfast before school." When he played possum and didn't even stir, the girl thought it funny instead of getting the hint and backing off. "You're silly, Lucifer!", she giggled. He grunted in response. "Okay, Lucifer, five more minutes, but when I'm coming back from changing you have to be up too, understand?" She kissed him on the cheek, wet and noisy, knowing it would make him get up out of pure disgust of her bacterias. So when Beatrice was out of the room he immediately charged into the bathroom to take a thorough shower.

The horror awaited him when he saw the young one's attire for the day. Does she have no eyes? These colors mixed together were just horrendous! A crime against all kinds of fashion! His eyes felt like they were bleeding! "What the hell is that? You don't want to wear that to school, do you?" In fact, they should burn it, that alone would help. "It's my favorite, Lucifer! Grandma bought it for me!" Well, he had thought more of Penelope until just now. Grumbling about this offense to every sensible creature's senses, he made pancakes and hot chocolate for breakfast. 

"Bon appetit, child!", he told her and seated himself onto his usual chair. "What does that mean?", she asked but dug in anyway. "It's french and means that I wish you to enjoy your meal. Seriously, what are they teaching you in that building five days a week for that many hours a day?" Beatrice just shrugged smiling and eating what he had served and thanked him afterward when both their bellies were full. 

He let the dishwasher made the rest of the work and sorted through the girl's closet for an acceptable jacket to wear for the day. The one she had shown him… He had to draw the line somewhere. But when he came back out she was still struggling with her shoelaces, her face a picture of concentration, her tongue poking out, her forehead creased. Lucifer sighed. They're not going to be on time like this and it was still not his time of a day anyway. If he managed to hand the little urchin over to her teachers he could get back to bed until it was time to pick her up. He wasn't about to let her ride on a bus with all these other miscreants. Who knows what they'll infect her with, which she would, in turn, bring home with her to her mother, who in turn could infect him with it. No way was he going to risk that. 

"How long is this going to take, child? Your mother left us a schedule and I already packed your lunch into your bag. It's like work I'm not getting paid for at half-past six in the bloody morning!", he complained. Still, the child was fiddling with her shoes, which were looking surprisingly great, so not all hope was lost on her appearance. Two seconds later he lost his nerve, handed her the jacket and helped her by not just doing it for her but showing her how to do it too, so she could do it on her own next time. Beaming she took advantage of his tall frame kneeling to her feet and threw her little arms around his neck in thanks, nearly choking him to death. Without having time for THIS argument, he just stood up with her still attached to him, holding her just under her bum so she wouldn't slip off and hurt herself. Her mother would never let him live that down. Surely he wouldn’t get any brownie points for letting the offspring break her coccyx. With his free hand he grabbed her, in his personal opinion, too heavy bag. Seems to him like they're not only not teaching the children very well, they wanted them to get back pains too. He could teach the girl all the knowledge known to man without having her carrying all of this crap around. 

She shrieked a little bit but held on for dear life and giggled when he got them to his car parked outside on the curb. After instructing her to take on the seat belt, because that part was listed on his to-do-list, he put the bag in the trunk, got in the front seat and needed the disapproving look from the passenger seat to remind himself to buckle up too. How Chloe was doing this every morning before actually going to work he had no idea. Beatrice was chatting animatedly about everything and nothing, but he was careful not to agree to something right away. That's what got him into this mess in the first place. 

Finally, he parked in front of the school and endured another bone-crushing hug before he finally could wave her off. Good thing the detective was to come back to them this afternoon. He promised to get her from the airport before driving to the school again. She should be really pleased with him. So, with the plan of maybe talking her into a quickie in between he snuggled back into bed after making some business-related phone calls and texting his beloved back not to worry. He got it all under control. 

The airport, as it turned out, was a very busy place. Who would've though. Normally he didn't get to watch all these dense people hurrying around, cursing about canceled or delayed flights. That's what private planes are for. He had offered her this perk for her trip, but she refused because the precinct and in a sense the taxpayers, would never cover the costs. When he argued that he was, in fact, a taxpayer and mi casa es su casa, she'd just rolled her eyes and shut him up with a very sinful kiss. The only way to shut him up. 

After endless minutes she finally emerged out of the crowd. He could admit to himself that he missed her terribly, even if they had been just about twenty-four hours apart. Judging by the way she hugged him nice and tight, her arms even sneaking under his suit jacket to his shirt clad back, sighing under her breath and tucking her head under his chin, his woman fully shared the sentiment. When she looked up at him he leaned down for a proper kiss. He never had symptoms of withdrawal before becoming addictive to one Chloe Jane Decker. 

She leaned into him instead of admonishing him for the PDA, which she did on a regular basis at the station. It wasn't his fault that he just couldn't keep a respectable distance to her. So he kept her close even after their lips weren't locked anymore. "Missed you.", came easily over his lips now. "I missed you too, Luci." He grimaced at the hated nickname. There are not many people who'd dare to address him like that. "You're never talking to my brother again.", he said on the way out, holding her hand whilst she had insisted to carry her purse and overnight bag herself. "I mean it.", he insisted when Chloe just smiled. "Not ever again." He didn't get an answer to that, because they both know he's not serious. 

They didn't talk much on their way to that hell hole made for small humans. Just a little chit chat about the seminar and the flight. Suspicious enough, she didn't ask him any questions about Beatrice or what's it been like. Not wanting to say something to incriminate himself he kept quiet about this particular topic. It would come up sooner or later and under no circumstances would Beatrice throw him under the bus. She liked him, didn't she?

All these disgusting small creatures were just pouring out of the building when they pulled up in front of it and they didn't have to wait long for the detective's dark-haired offspring, who really was in need of a proper hair cut by a real hairdresser, to fly into her mother's arms. It was somewhat heartwarming to watch. Just a little part of him felt the stab of them ignoring his very presence at the moment. "So, was Lucifer behaving himself?", the detective asked her daughter with obvious amusement. "I beg your pardon?", he gasped. The girls were giggling and ignoring him. "I think you can leave him to me more often, mommy. He's not perfect yet, but teachable." That was just… just… He didn't even have words for it! "You didn't make him tie your shoes for you, did you, Trix?" She had whispered it to her daughter in the knowledge that he could hear every word. "I didn't mind.", he butted in. She palmed her face and tskt at the little one, before turning to him. "Lucifer, Trixie can tie her shoes herself since she's six years old. She played you." 

"You little shit!", he exclaimed after a moment of shock. For that, he earned himself a tsk as well. Great. Just great.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! Let me know what you think! While writing this I had to think about the episode in season two where Luci offered to take Trixie to school and said 'I can take the little shhh...' I'm pretty sure it wasn't really 'Sugar Plum Fairy' that was on his tongue in that moment! It was so long ago, but I'm still laughing about it!


End file.
